darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Song from the Depths/Transcript
Beginning the Quest Lucille: Wake up, Waylan, wake up! Lucille: Come on, you great drunken oaf. This isn't funny. Player: *Can't you wake him up? **'Lucille': No. I can't wake any of these men up. *Is everything okay? **'Lucille': No, everything is not okay. I can't wake any of these men up. *'Lucille:' They keep muttering things - strangely similar things - as though they're all sharing the same dream. *'Lucille:' Makes no sense. *'Lucille:' I've heard rumours of men affected like this. Lulled into sleep by a strange force, never to wake again. *'Lucille:' They just lie there, empty, as though their soul just upped and left somewhere. *'Lucille:' I don't know what to do. That's my husband there, my Waylan. I don't know what I'd do without him. **'Player:' ***Can I help? ****'Lucille:' Well, I ain't going to turn you down. Anything to get my Waylan back. ****'Lucille:' I should warn you, though, a warrior named the Raptor came here before you and 'offered' to help. ****'Lucille:' He terrified me. I'm not ashamed to admit it. ****'Lucille:' I... gave him a Restless Sleep potion; an old recipe I learned from a witch some time ago. ****'Lucille:' She said it would let me 'visit the world of dreams' - whatever that means. ****'Lucille:' He drank it and then seemed to fade away to somewhere else. You'll need to drink it as well if you want to catch up with him. ****'Lucille:' I'm not afraid to say that I fear the Raptor. You hear stories about him. His solution to a problem is to destroy everything linked to it. That's not who I want saving my husband. ****'Lucille:' Protect my Waylan, will you? I know he's a drunkard, but he's MY drunkard. ****'Lucille:' You'll need this if you want to follow the Raptor and Waylan. If it has the effect I think it will, you'll enter some kind of dream world. Then make sure you get to Waylan before the Raptor does. ****'Infobox:' Lucille hands you a Restless Sleep potion. ****''(Player drinks the potion)'' ****'Infobox:' As you drink the potion, you fall asleep, but you still have some control over your body. ***This isn't my problem. *leave In the Cave Haunting Voice: This story starts under the sea, in the home of my sisters. In that home, I found moments to sing. Haunting Voice: But I knew, if my sisters heard me, they would roll up some kelp and force it into my mouth. So, I learned to sing quietly. Haunting Voice: One night, my sisters were out hunting. I swam from my home and came upon a village at the edge of the sea. Haunting Voice: There were so many people on the docks, working and talking, but they could not see me in the dark water. So, I sang to them... The Raptor: Keep talking, witch. Makes it easier to find you. The Raptor: ... The Raptor: Grr... The Raptor: If you're here to stop me, then you have a problem. The Raptor: And that problem is standing in front of you. Player: *I'm here to save Waylan. **'The Raptor:' Heh. It's too late to save Waylan. *I'm here to keep an eye on you. **'The Raptor:' Keeping an eye on me is easy. Try to stop me and you die. Haunting Voice: Come to me, my men. Gather to hear my story. The Raptor: Only thing left to do is to kill HER. The Raptor: Keep your distance. Don't try to stop me. Searching for the Voice (Dialogue occurs as player uncovers symbols in the cave) Haunting Voice: So, I sang an old mermaid song, and the men on the docks listened. Haunting Voice: 'Flyfish drifts on the northern wind;' Haunting Voice: 'Goldfish basks in the western sun;' Haunting Voice: 'From southward seas the catfish cries;' Haunting Voice: 'From the east the hammerheads drum.' Haunting Voice: The sailors on the dock heard my song, and I could see the adoration on their faces. I drank it all in. Haunting Voice: But then they stepped into the sea. None of them made an effort to swim, and they drowned. Haunting Voice: I lifted the dead bodies back onto the land. I could barely swim home with the sorrow. Haunting Voice: My sisters taunted me. Even the town changed its name to Witchaven, as if to remind me of what I had done. Haunting Voice: I knew I should mourn those men. But I could only think of their adoring looks and the effect they had on me. Haunting Voice: So, I swam for the town again. This time, I climbed onto the land and sang for the men of the fields. Haunting Voice: There was no water to drown in, and they looked at me with such love... Haunting Voice: But then the men saw one another. They became jealous. Haunting Voice: And they fought. They hacked at each other, beating flesh and bones with rocks. Haunting Voice: As I learned new songs, I found I could affect men in other ways. Haunting Voice: One song allowed me to attract the souls of dreaming men. They would love me, even as they slept. Haunting Voice: Night or day, I was surrounded by those who loved me, and I loved them back. Haunting Voice: I found myself walking the world, sharing the love of dreaming souls. Haunting Voice: It was overpowering. It came so easy to me. But, one day, I came across a soul that would not love me. Haunting Voice: A furious soul. It burned with rejection, fear, and hatred. It ignored me. Haunting Voice: I approached the furious soul. It screamed as if on fire. I tried to soothe it with song, but still it seethed. Haunting Voice: So, I cried a tear, and the water extinguished the fire. Haunting Voice: Although it didn't rage anymore, the soul had burned down, as if only a spark. I gave it the breath of life, keeping its heart pumping and alive. Haunting Voice: The soul was weak. So, I gave it some of the energy I had gathered. I allowed it to regrow. Haunting Voice: The soul felt new growth and purpose. But it needed time to become strong. Haunting Voice: It grew stronger than any soul I had ever encountered. It was so powerful, so overwhelming. Haunting Voice: And then there was darkness. My story ended and another began. Haunting Voice: But that story is for another time. Haunting Voice: All that is left is to repeat the story again. Haunting Voice: ... Haunting Voice: Come to me, my men. Gather to hear my story. Haunting Voice: This tale starts under the sea, in the home of my sisters. In the Belly of the Beast (At the chasm) The Raptor: I guess this is the end of the line. The Raptor: No one could make that jump and survive. The Raptor: It would be foolish to even try. The Raptor: Heh. (The Raptor jumps into the chasm; the player jumps after him and both are swallowed by the Queen Black Dragon. After some exploration, the Player finds a Siren trapped in a cyst.) The Siren: Stop! You can't be here! This is our island. You need to get back on your ship. The Siren: She doesn't like trespassers, you'll make her angry. Player: *We're not on an island. **'The Siren:' What are you talking about? Look around you: the waves lapping at the shore; the soft, soft sand. *WHO doesn't like trespassers? **'The Siren:' The old woman, you'd better leave before she finds you. **'The Siren:' She'll send you right back on your boat. **'Player:' ***What you're talking about isn't real. ***You're in the belly of a dragon. ****''(Both choices have the same dialogue)'' The Siren: How can I believe you, trespasser? Still, I will humour you. The Siren: I will sing the Waking Song. Then we'll see who is dreaming. The Siren: 'Drop dream's ballast and rise to air. Shed its darkness for morning glare.' The Siren: 'Let the sun...' The Siren: ...Gods!... The Siren: No! No, this can't be! The Siren: What infernal place is this? What has been done to me? Who is responsible for this horror? Player: *Are you okay? *Don't you know how you got here? **''(Both choices have the same dialogue)'' The Siren: Wait, I remember. I was swimming in some caves, I found a soul that was so alone... The Siren: Then... it ate me! The Siren: Gods. I wake up from a dream to return to a nightmare. No, it's better to see the world as it really is. Even if I am trapped in this thing. Player: *What about the souls you brought here? *You have been stealing the souls of villagers. **''(Both choices have the same dialogue)'' The Siren: No, I... oh no... my song. I thought I was just on my island, I had no idea. The Siren: The old lady, the dragon... she must have been using me to lure them here. That's why she kept making me sing. The Siren: I know it's only a small means of reparations, but my Waking Song has sent the other souls back to their bodies. The Siren: If you can let me out, I might be able to repay the favour and help you escape. Player: *Alright. *I'm not sure I can trust you. **'The Siren:' I understand your hesitation, but I don't think there's any other way out. The Siren: I know an introduction won't help things, but my name is Remora. Remora: When I was eaten by the dragon, I wore a necklace of some power. It should be able to help us get us out of this nightmare. The Raptor: Found you. I'm going to put an end to your witchcraft. The Raptor: Time to die. Remora: No... please. It isn't my fault. Player: *Wait, don't kill her! *She's innocent! The Raptor: Killing her is the only way to stop this happening again. Player: *We need her to escape. *She's our only way out of here. Remora: That's right. If we can find my necklace then I can teleport us out. The Raptor: Grr. The Raptor: Fine. You get us out of here, and I'll let you live a bit longer. The Raptor: But I'll be keeping an eye on you. Remora: I understand. Grab my crossbow from the floor. It should burst the cyst and release me. Remora: Be ready; I imagine that bursting it will not make the dragon happy. The Queen Black Dragon vomits out the Player, the Raptor, and the Siren. Remora is killed by the dragon's fire, but the Raptor and the Player, who are protected by the former's shield, use Remora's necklace to teleport out. Back on the Surface Player: *Are you okay? **'The Raptor:' Heh. Will take more than dragonfire to get rid of me. *What now? The Raptor: You did fairly well. There will be no more dead villagers. The Raptor: And I have a new target. The Raptor: It'll take great strength to break the dragon's neck. The Raptor: But I will do it. Player: *What about the siren? **'The Raptor:' For the best. Power like that can be too dangerous. **'Player:' Maybe... Anyway, we should talk to Lucille. *We should talk to Lucille. The Raptor: Not me. You should go. The Raptor: Let her know what happened. The Raptor: Here, take this. It was the Siren's. She won't have any use for it. The Raptor: White Knights say you can get more in the cave. Don't care for them, myself. I prefer my flail. The Raptor: (If the player does not have enough inventory space to carry the coral crossbow and bolts):' '''Hmph. Talk to me when you can carry it. ''(The player goes to talk to Lucille.) Lucille: I cannot thank you enough. Waylan's a little groggy, but that's no different after a normal night's drinking. Waylan: Thank you - Lucille: Quiet, Waylan. The adventurer doesn't need to hear your drunken ramblings. Lucille: We're in your debt. And you can be sure that I won't let him drink ever again. Transcript